My first lemon
by gxalexisrhodes
Summary: This is my first ever written lemon, I am a novice at writing, so I don't think it is any good yet. :p


"Ugh, I have such a headache." She exclaimed as she plopped down on her sofa. She sighed & started to take her shoes off, but was interrupted by the door bell. I wonder who that could be. She rarely ever got visitors, the only person who really came by was her best friend Cindy. She popped an aspirin & skipped to answer the door. "Hello?" She asked warily as she opened the door. "Bakura…? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise. They had never really spoken to each other before, she couldn't think of a reason for Bakura to be standing in her door way.

"Um…Hello. I'm sorry to just randomly drop by like this.." He started. She opened the door wider & studied him. His snow white medium length hair fell over his face & his dark chocolate brown eyes looked her over carefully. He was an average dresser, wearing a blue-white stripped t-shirt & jeans. "I was wondering if I could come in." There was something different about him, but she couldn't pin point what it was.

"Yeah…sure." She nodded & stepped to the side, still unnerved by the difference in Bakura. He walked in & took his shoes off before turning to her.

"There's something I need from you." He smirked deviously, backing her into the corner of her living room. She tried to take another step back, but there was something in her way. She turned her head to see what it was, he had backed her against the cream colored walls of her living room. She was starting to get afraid of him now, she could tell he was acting strange, even if she hadn't known him very well.

"What…what do you want..?" She asked trying to keep her composure, although she could tell that he could see right through it.

He chuckled at her reaction to him. "Heh, I want you… to be mine." He said deviously as he licked the side of her face. Her eyes widened as she tried to speak, but no words would come out. She was hoping that he didn't mean what she had been thinking when he said that. She looked at his eyes, questioning him. He licked his teeth & nibbled on her cheek. "I think you know what I want." He whispered in her ear as he started to unbutton her blouse. She bit her lip in nervousness, she didn't want to stop him, she had always thought Bakura was handsome. He ripped her blouse off & brushed his lips against hers. "Scared?" He laughed wickedly.

She ground her teeth. "I am not scared." She pushed him so hard he fell on his back. "Let me prove it to you." She pinned him down & started to kiss him roughly. She hadn't kissed too much in her life, but she felt she was doing a pretty good job since he didn't stop her. He rubbed her sides as his kisses became rougher with more force behind them. She pulled herself closer to him & slid his shirt off with ease. She sat up straight to get a better look of his chest. Bakura took the moment to sit up & unhook her bra. He hungrily looked at her nice round perky breasts & licked down her neck. She shivered in excitement at the touch of his tongue against her skin & sighed happily. He kissed down her collar bone, teasing her. He didn't want to rush anything, he wanted the feeling to last. She tried to hide her impatience as her breathing grew heavier. She stroked his hair as he made his way down to her nipples. He flicked one with his tongue & his free hand squeezed her other breast. She started to slide her hand down his stomach, no longer hiding her impatience.

He grabbed her hand & smirked, "Not yet." He rolled over so he was on top of her & started to suck on her hardening nipple while pinching & rubbing the other. She bit her lip, trying her best not to moan as her heart beat quickened. He picked her up bridal style & set her on the sofa. He slid her skirt & panties off, smirking lustfully at her. He bit her neck & started to rub her womanhood. She let out a soft moan & turned her neck so Bakura could reach it easier. He smirked & spread her legs open, "Beg for it. I want to hear you beg for me to fuck you." He continued to rub her womanhood & sucked on her nipple, waiting for her to speak.

Her face turned salmon pink, "B…Ba….Bakura…" She started, she could barely speak, "I…I…want you…to…fuck me…" Her face grew a deeper shade of pink as she let out the last two words. He smirked & licked his lips menacingly. He lifted her legs slightly & pushed himself into her womanhood roughly. She gasped & grabbed his shoulders as he pushed into her faster, not giving her any time to adjust. She dug her nails into his shoulders harder as Bakura gnawed on her neck, forcing himself in her harder. "Bakura!!!" She squealed as blood started dripping from his shoulders. More turned on than ever, he pushed himself into her as deep as he could & squeezed her breasts hard. "Bakura! M…more." She moaned in between pants. Beads of sweat formed on their bodies & they both panted heavily.

"Get on all fours." He demanded, pulling out of her. She obliged without question & waited in anticipation for his next move. He rubbed himself against her womanhood before pushing into her as hard as he could. She screamed out his name & gripped the pillows on the sofa tightly. "Mmmm…I'm not sure how much longer I can manage." Bakura moaned quietly. She bit her lip & grinded her teeth as she moaned Bakura's name louder with each thrust. They stayed in this position for a little while until Bakura pulled out. He sat down on the sofa & pulled her on top of him. He lifted one of her legs & sucked on a nipple while thrusting himself deep into her as hard as he could. She felt her muscles tighten as she tried to contain herself.

"Bakura…I th…I think….I'm gonna…" She came before she could finish the sentence & moaned loudly. Bakura chuckled & continued to thrust into her until he felt his manhood swell & he came inside her. He gave her a deep kiss & she sighed happily. "I love you Bakura." She nuzzled his neck, purring.

"Je t'aime aussi," He whispered as she fell asleep on top of him.


End file.
